Love Never Dies
by TanoxxxSkywalker and E-Kae
Summary: Ahsoka needs Anakin, just as much as he needs her. This is NOT an Anisoka. It's a Luxsoka. But please, read&review.
1. Chapter 1

It's been awhile, if I must say, that I've been on my own. I've been completely blocked out. By myself. I never made contact with Anakin, Lux, or even Padme. And its funny, because you'd think that after all this time, after what we've been through together, we'd have this special type of friendship where we'd keep in touch, no matter the distance. But we don't, and that's unfortunate. But I have been in contact with Obi-wan every now and than. Being the good friend he is, he wanted to make sure I was okay. Not that I was, but I'd tell him otherwise. I've found it a lot easier to say I'm fine than explain all the reasons why I'm not.

Obi-wan has been telling me how Anakin's been holding up. He's okay. At least thats what he tells me, but its not what I'm sense from him. Anakin has been shutting everyone out a lot lately. Not that anyone blames him. The council hasn't been sending him onto missions yet. They're worried his feelings will distract him. But staying back at the temple hasn't exactly helped him either. It just reminds him that he won't be having a sparring session every morning, or make plans to meet in the mess hall, or even go on missions and go to briefings with his _padawan_. I guess it's hard for me just as its hard for him. It's not easy losing someone you're so close to.

I think the only reason Lux and I don't speak is because he doesn't really quite _know_. I haven't really gotten around to telling anybody, let alone actually speaking. Maybe he's too busy with his career. Not that it really matters, but maybe we will meet again one day. Like we always do, always unplanned. I smiled, because thats how it exactly is going to be like.

I don't really have an excuse for Padme. If she wanted to talk to me, she would. Or, maybe, its just that she's waiting for me to open up first. To be ready when I am. Or not. Maybe its best not to even think about paying her a visit.

The last time I've spoken to Obi-wan was a few days ago. Like, 2. He had suggested I pay Anakin a visit. I want to, but he said I should wait first. Until I'm really ready. But I don't think thats the reason, I think the real reason is that Anakin isn't exactly ready. He's not fine. Not that Obi-wan would tell me that, but its the truth. Anakin has been sending messages through our shared bond. But I don't say anything. And if I do, I don't see that solving anything. But I will see him, talk to him again. Some day, maybe soon.

I'm not really sure what my intentions are. Well, I have been providing well for myself. I get by, live alone, and train more and more each day. Just because I walked away from the order, doesn't mean I want to forget about who I am. Being a Jedi... is a part of me. Even if it may not live through me now, its still me.

(A/N Okay, so we've had this idea to write something new, and we've already made our minds up about the first few chapters. Like always, we're updating each chapter one-by-one. So please stay tuned. Thanks)


	2. Chapter 2

My days were beginning to be a routine. I'd wake up. Meditate. Train. Have a shower. Than jump on my speeder into the Coruscant Underworld. The lower levels of the city was were I'd spend most of my days. One would think I'd leave this planet, others would probably think I'm up to no good. But if I _was_ up to no good, than why was I acting like a jedi in the lower levels of the city? I never proclaimed I was a jedi. Not to one life form. But I did try to help people.

I always thought I'd run into Ventress again, which probably wouldn't end well. But I never did. And I just assured myself that she'd left for good. To stay out of the trouble I'd put her in. Sort of.

But that was my thoughts. But I've been very good at accepting the truth since than. Even if it hurts. But nothing compare's to how much pain I've been living through since I was walked out of the Order, when I thought I was once apart of it. Barriss Offee made a good point, but one that no one would probably consider. Because not many jedi notice how much they've changed. But Barriss showed me. Because I've lived through it, and I've faced the consequence's when I didn't deserve them. Long story short, I'm on my own.

Today, I wouldn't be going to the Coruscant Underworld. I'd be training myself with what I already know. I was born c. 36 BBY, on Shili. I died c. 21 BBY, on Mortis; but later resurrected from the help of Anakin. I've achieved many things during the war including stopping the Blue Shadow Virus, freeing Togruta slaves from Kiros, saving my Master and many others on multiple occasions, and even halting a plot masterminded by Darth Sidious himself. I also engaged some of most deadly people in the galaxy, most notably Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Cad Bane several times, always surviving without any serious injury. I had a brief brush with the dark side on Mortis after being infected with it by the Son and evendied, but I was resurrected by the Daughter. I formed close bonds with many members of the Order, which included Plo Koon,Barriss Offee and Obi-Wan Kenobi. I wanted to see Obi-wan again. But I always allowed it to be him that would want to see me.

For a while, I meditated.

"Are you happy, child? Your master, does he treat you well?"  
"What concern of it is yours?"  
"I am your future. Your potential."  
"This is a trick!"  
_"_There is a wildness to you, young one. Seeds of the dark side planted by your master. Do you feel it?"  
_"_No! He is like no other Jedi! Passionate, impulsive... but I trust him with my life!"  
_"_There are many contradictions in you. And in him. Be warned, you may never see your future if you remain his student! Leave this planet!"

My eyes opened. _You may never see your future if you remain his student. Was leaving the order a good thing?_ I accepted all possible reasons. But this, I'm not so sure. The things about being on my own wasn't that bad. It was the silence that tormented me the most.

Again, I tried to meditate.

"They're asking you back, Ahsoka," Anakin says, "I'm... asking you back." I think Anakin than realized how much the ordeal had affected me."I'm sorry, master, but I'm not coming back."

_If meditating could help me move on, than why was I still living in the past?_ I got up from the floor, and walked over to the shower. _No training today, I guess_. When I got in the shower, I only allowed the hot water to run. It burned, yes, but it felt good. When I was done, I got dressed and grabbed my lightsabers. I mean, they were still mine. They were my life. Comlink? I kept it. Barely used it, but I kept it.

For almost everyday, I realized I've learned something new: **Trust is what you put in someone's hands. Faith is what you hold on to.**

(A/N Sorry about the looooooong wait,I've just been busy a lot. :/ And plus I had to search up some background history for Ahsoka. But anyways, we hope you enjoyed it. Let us know :))

(And by us, and mean E-Kae and I, of course)


End file.
